Saving Them
by Angelina56
Summary: sorry guy bad at summary's the story is batter i promise guys. summary: Casey leaves for a little while, and Alex Cabot comes back. what will happen who knows. E/O, Fin/Warner, Alex/cragen and Casey/munch pairs guys.
1. Chapter 1: goodbye

Disclaimer I do not own law and order SVU made and created by Dick Wolf

warring may use bad words and have sexual content or sex scenes in it.

all charters belong to dick wolf expat James foster i own him.

Saving Them

Chapter 1: goodbye

( Casey office )

Casey was in her office packing it up. Casey put the last book form her bookcase in to a box. Casey looked around her now old office and it was so empty with all her books and stuff in boxes. She was going to miss this place and her job, but what she was doing was to keep her friends and family and people she work with, safe. Casey new everyone would think that she had been disbarred for lying to a judge but that was far from the truth.

Casey new she need to get out of the DA's office soon because everyone would be coming in from lunch soon. She also new that the special victims unit had to know by now that she has been disbarred. Casey new that they were going to be mad that James foster got to go free because she lied to Judge Petrovsky about sending the reports to the lab to get finished, but she really did send them to a lab to get done. Casey new that the only ones who new what she was doing is her sister Alex Cabot their mom Liz Donnelly, and Judge Petrovsky and Mary Clark. The 4of them new that Casey was working with the FBI and the US attorneys office to get some dangerous people who are after the special victims unit

and DA jack McCoy and Alex Cabot, and her ADA's and judge's Donnelly, Petrovsky, Taten, Preston, Mark Seligman, Walter Bradley, Arthur Cohen, Andrews, Joseph P. Terhune and Mary Clark. Casey was deep in her thoughts that she didn't notes her sister Alex standing at her office door. Alex just watched her sister staring in to space deep in thought. So she said…

Alex: hey Casey sis you need to be leaving in the next 20 min's.

Alex watched as Casey jumped then looked up to her. Casey looked into her sisters eyes and said.

Casey: are you trying to give me a heart a tack sis damn it.

Alex rised a eyebrow at her sister then said..

Alex: no I was just making shore you get gone before everyone gets back.

Casey nodded her head ok.

Casey: ok thinks sis. The movers will be here tomorrow to get my things and take them to my apartment.

Alex nodded her head in understanding at what her sister said..

Alex: you no me and abbie are going to miss having your around here.

Casey gave her sister a small smile and nodded her head.

Casey: ya im going to miss seeing you two everyday, but this is for everyone's safety and that all that maters at the moment.

Alex nodded her head in agreement with her sister Casey. Alex watched as her sister got her coat and her briefcase and walked to the door, where her sister was. Casey turned the lights off in her old office then she and her sister moved out of the door way and in to the hall and Casey closed the door and locked it then gave her sister Alex the key. Alex took the key her sister gave her she new her sister wonted her to give the key to McCoy for her. Casey and Alex looked each other in the eyes with tears in them and they hugged each other for a few min's then the let go of each other and Casey said..

Casey: well I need to get going sis I'll talk to you later sis, but remember that I love you.

Alex nodded her head ok and the tears fall down her pale face. Alex saw Hammond behind her sister and she new he was here to take Casey to where ever they were going. Alex new her sister was in good hands. Hammond saw Alex looking at him so he nodded his head at her letting her no he would keep her sister safe Dearing this mission. Alex wiped the tears off her face and gave her sister a watery smile that Casey returned.

Casey: you will look after the team for me sis.

Alex: yes I will case. Be safe sis and come home in one piece please.

Casey nodded then said…

Casey: I'll try ally by bye sis.

Alex: bye

Alex watched as her sister and Hammond got in to the black SUV and left. Alex watched as the SUV faded in to the distance. Then she went back inside the DA's office and up the 6th floor were her Bureau was located at.

( SVU squad room )

Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Munch, were all at there desk doing paper work. They had yet to find out what Casey had done or that James foster got to go free because of what Casey did.

They had just gotten back from lunch not 45 min's ago.

( Cragen's office )

Cragen set at his desk he was in utter shock at what he had just been told on the phone by judge Donnelly. She told him what Casey had done it shocked him the Casey he new would never do that. Cragen came out of his shock and then he became pissed and angry at Casey for doing that and being so stupid. He new he had to tell his detectives what their ADA did. He new they be as pissed and angry as him at Casey, it was her felt that James foster get to go free. So cragen got up and headed over to his office door and opened it and walked out.

( SVU squad room )

Cragen walked in to the squad room from his office and he saw Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Munch at there desk with Huang and Warner talking as Olivia, Fin, Munch, and Elliot work on paper work.

So he walked over to them. Olivia looked up from her paper work to see her captain coming over to them from his office he looked pissed and angry at something she hoped it wasn't them. Cragen reached them and stud by Olivia's desk. Everyone looked to cragen and saw he was pissed and angry at something or someone. Cragen saw he had everyone looking at him so he said..

Cragen: my office no guys

Everyone saw cragen turn and head back to his office and they followed they new he meant for all of them to come to his office.

( black SUV )

Casey set in the back of the SUV with Agent Hammond. She looked out the window as they drove to the airport. Casey new she was going to miss New York and every thing here. Casey sad that everyone at SVU and the DA's office were being lied to. It hurt to no she was hurting her friends and everyone at the DA's office, but she had to, she new they would find out the truth someday. Although she hoped it would be sooner rather then later, because the longer they thought she'd missed up their case and let there suspect go Scot free the more hurt they would feel when the found out the truth. Casey hopes that her sister and cragen get together she new her sister Alex loved captain cragen, since she first meat him about 8 years ago. Casey new that cragen loved her sister Alex because she had saw him looking at a photo of the SVU team with her sister in it along before Casey herself came to SVU and he was caressing her sister Alex's face in a loving way with love in his eye's. Casey also new that everyone didn't no that Alex was back at the Manhattan's DA's office or a Bureau chief much less that she's in New York at all. Hammond looked over to Casey Novak he new this was going to be hard on her, but she was doing this for everyone in the special victims unit and some judges and people at the DA's office including her sister Alex Cabot and her ADA's. He new if Casey was anything like her half sister Alex Cabot then this was going to be a fun mission. He was assigned to keep Casey safe, just like he was for Alex Cabot, but the only deferent's was that Alex Cabot was in the Witness Protection Program and Casey not. Hammond also no's that Alex hasn't told anyone from the SVU unit that she is out of the WPP or that she in New York, he new that her greatest fear is that they will hate her for not coming home to New York sooner or telling them she was free from the Witness Protection Program. Hammond also new she would have to face her greatest fear for her sister.

Hammond: Casey when we get to the airport you need to not say anything and follow the FBI Agents who are there to take up to the private plane.

Casey looked to Hammond and nodded then said..

Casey: ok

Hammond: and also you need to put this scarf around your head to hide your red hair and you need to put on those big sun glasses on.

Casey nodded her head ok.

Hammond: we will need to color your hair when we get to DC.

Casey nodded again.

Hammond: when were on the plane we need you to keep you sun glasses on and your scarf to.

Hammond said and Casey nodded at Hammond in understanding.

Hammond: we will discuss are plan to get them when we are safe in DC.

Casey nodded her head in understanding at Hammond. Casey looked out her window and saw they had arrived at the JFK airport. She new this was it she was leaving New York and she did not no for how long, this was her goodbye to new york as she blow a kiss into the air.

Hammond: were here Casey

Casey nodded her head

Hammond: im going to get out of the car you need to wait in here until I open your door then you can get out ok.

Casey nodded and put on her sun glasses and scarf as Hammond got out of the car.

( Alex office on the 6th floor of the DA's office )

Alex set in her office with 6 of her ADA's who were in her bureau.

Alex lessoned as they told her how there cases were going but she was lost in her own thoughts. Until her assistant bureau chief Jim Steele said her name 3 times and she looked to him and asked..

Alex: yes Jim?

Jim: I asked if you heard about the ADA in are DA office who was assigned to work with the Manhattan special victim's unit who lied to a judge and got disbarred and the suspect got to go Scot free. I think I hard her name was Casey Novak. I heard she was a good lawyer and good at her job.

Jim Steele, Jessica Rossi, Christina Fiin, Nick Potter, Billy Desmond, Brian Peluso, all looked to their boss Alex Cabot.

Alex could feel the eyes of everyone in her office looking at her, so she said…

Alex: yes I did Jim, and your right she is a good lawyer and ADA. I know you have all heard from jack McCoy and the grape vine that I was thought to be dead after getting a threat from so powerful bad people and being shoot in the shoddier back in 2003 when I work for the special victims unit as there ADA. Well I woke up in the hospital and there was an Agent we had worked the case with and he told me that Alex Cabot was officially dead and that I was going to be put in the witness protection program. I would only agree if I could say good by to the 2 SVU detectives I was with at the time I was shot. I wonted someone to no I was alive and going to be safe. Then in 2005 I came out of WPP to testify at the trial of the hit man who shot me. The SVU team had the case and Casey was the ADA she put Liam Connors way for two counts of first degree murder and two counts of attempted murder in the first degree. Then I was sent to a new location and a new name, I didn't get to say good bye to anyone at all.

( Cragen's office 1:30 pm )

Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Munch, Huang, Melinda Warner, were all looking at captain cragen. He had called them in here 30 min's ago to talk and he hadn't said anything yet. Cragen new he needed to tell them now. Cragen looked around the room to everyone then said while look at them…

Cragen: ok I know you all are wondering why I asked you'll come in there.

They all nodded there heads

Cragen: will I got a call about 35 to 40 min's ago from judge Donnelly. Saying that James Foster gets to go free. I asked her why and she said because Casey lied to judge Petrovsky, so James got to walk even after what he did because of Casey.

Liz also said that Casey got disbarred for lying to a judge.

Everyone was in shock at what they heard and pissed an angry at Casey. Cragen saw that everyone just like him were pissed and angry at Casey. Cragen just like everyone in his offices felt betrayed by Casey. Cragen watched as everyone left his office.

( Judge Donnelly's office )

Liz set in her office with her old friend and former Judge Mary Clark. They had been talking about everything they along with Alex, Judge Petrovsky, had to keep a secret from everyone else. They new it was going to be hard , but they had to for there and everyone else and Casey's safety.

Liz: this is going to be long and hard mission for Casey there is no telling how long it going to take to get the guy's after us and everyone else.

Mary nodded her head in agreement with Liz then said…

Mary: ya, but at lest she has Agent Hammond with her as she does this Liz.

Liz nodded her head in agreement with Mary.

Liz: I just hope she comes back in one piece and unharmed.

Mary nodded her head in agreement and then said…

Mary: you and me both Liz.

( SVU squad room 2:30 pm )

Alex walked in to the squad room and saw Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Munch setting at there desk, while cragen was leaning up against munch and fin's desk. She also saw huang and Melinda Warner standing near the middle of everyone. She new they were to bussey talking to notes her walk in to the squad room. Alex walked up behind Olivia's chair and stopped.

Alex: hey guys

Alex said she watched as everyone jumped up some then wiped there heads to Alex's. Alex saw the shocked looks on their faces as they saw her behind Olivia's chair. Olivia, munch, Elliot, Fin, Warner, huang, and cragen all saw Alex Cabot. She had on dark hipster skinny blue jeans on and a sky blue t-shirt on with a scarf around her neck and she had her long blonde hair up in a clip and her black reamed glasses on. They couldn't believe that Alex was here in New York. They new she been out of WPP for a few years and hadn't called or come to see them in that time besides today.

They all come out of there shock and cragen was the first to talk out of them all.

Cragen: Alex is that really you?

Everyone looked at Alex. Alex nodded her head yes and then said…

Alex: yes don it is me.

And with that Olivia gave Alex a hug then she set back down. Then Elliot got up and gave Alex a hug to then he set back down. Then huang gave Alex a hug to then went back to his spot he was at a few seconds ago. Then Melinda took her turn to hug Alex. Then it was Fin's turn to hug her, then it was munch turn to hug her and he told her it was good to see her and to have her back with them in New York and that everyone missed her like crazy, but cragen missed her the most he said as he stepped back with raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face. Alex blushed at that. Everyone saw Alex blush at something munch said. Munch moved back over to his desk and set down. Then everyone watched as Alex and cragen stared at each other. This went on for a few min's and everyone new they weren't going to do anything right now so Olivia asked…

Olivia: so Alex did you hear about what Casey did and that she got disbarred for lying to judge Petrovsky?

Everyone looked to Alex waiting for an answer to Olivia's question. Alex thought if they only new the truth about all this.

Alex: yes I did

Everyone nodded then Fin asked…

Fin: so Alex girl what are you doing now?

Alex: I work in the Manhattan's DA's office im a bureau chief, I have my own bureau in the DA's office.

Everyone took that all in and nodded there heads in understanding. They all congratulated her on it. Alex looked at her watch on her hand and saw that 2 ½ Hours had passed since she walked in to the 1-6. Cragen looked at the clock on the squad room wall and saw it was 5 pm. So he said…

Cragen: everyone it's time to call it a day and go home a get some rest.

Everyone nodded and got there stuff and left after saying good bye to Alex and cragen.

( safe house in DC )

Casey set on the couch in the living room with Agent Hammond. She had just gotten of the plane not 30 min's ago, and had just now gotten to the safe house and started to get staled in. Hammond had told her they would meat up tomorrow with the people who she'd be working with on this mission. Casey got up from the couch. She new it was 7 pm and she just wonted to go to her room and get changed in to her PJ's and go to bed she was sleepy. Hammond saw Casey stand up so he said…

Hammond: were are you going Casey?

Casey looked to Hammond and said…

Casey: im going to go to bed now I'll see you in the morning Agent Hammond.

Hammond nodded and watched Casey head to her room for the night.

Everyone new Casey would most likely leave with out saying good bye to them.

A/n: i own nothing. this story is set in 2008 sorry forgot to put that in the story guys. leave me a review if you want to. more chapters to come guys. think you for reading and have a good Turkey day guys.

Angelina56


	2. Chapter 2: new beginnings

Disclaimer I do not own law and order SVU made and created by Dick Wolf

warring may use bad words and have sexual content or sex scenes in it.

all charters belong to dick wolf

if you don't like it then don't read it.

Saving Them

Chapter 2: new beginnings

( SVU squad room 5:15 pm )

Alex Cabot and captain don cragen are the only one's in the 1-6 squad room right now. Almost everyone has gone home, but there are the one's who come in later and are on till 7 am then they get to go home. That way there is always someone on duty at all times. Cragen had to stay until someone relieved him in about 10 min's. cragen was standing in front of Elliot's desk which was in front of Olivia's desk. Alex and cragen were both looking into each others eye's. it had been 15 min's since Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Huang, Melinda, munch had left the squad room and headed home. Alex new that she was going to have to be the first to say something. So Alex takes a set at Olivia's desk. Cragen watched as Alex set down at Olivia's desk. He was still having a hard time with the fact that Alex was back here with them in New York and out of WPP. Cragen looked at every inch of Alex.

He thought she looked pretty as ever. She looked like an angel.

He also thought that she looked as beautiful as the day he showed up at her house in Wisconsin and she was fresh from death then. Alex could feel captain Cragen's eyes on her so she said…

Alex: how have you been Don?

Alex looked up and into Cragen's eyes waiting for an answer.

Cragen: good I guess Alex. How about yourself?

Alex: fine I guess Don.

Cragen nodded his head then said…

Cragen: Lt. Backer should be here anytime now to relieve me so I can leave.

Cragen said while looking at Alex who nodded her head in understanding.

Cragen: how long have you been back in New York?

Alex looked away from cragen and she looked at Olivia's desk. Cragen saw Alex look away from him and saw her look at Olivia's desk. A few min's pass and Cragen's still looking at Alex who was still looking at Olivia's desk. Alex could still feel cragen staring at her, and she new she needed to say something.

Alex: I got to leave Witness Protection in June 2005. Four months after I came back to help put Liam Connors away.

Alex said in a soft voice. Alex looked up to cragen and she saw cragen had a shocked look on his face. Cragen came out of his shock and saw Alex was looking at him with fear in her eyes. Cragen could not believe he was seeing fear in Alex eyes. Then he realized that she was afraid of what he would say when he found out that she had been back for a while. Cragen took in Alex and saw that she was stiff as a rock, while waiting for him to do or say something. Cragen started to pace back and forth from munch's desk to Elliot's desk, over and over again. Alex watched as cragen pace back and forth from Elliot's desk to munch's desk and back over and over again. This was one of Alex's fears was that cragen wouldn't understand why she hadn't came to see them or told them that she was back in New York. She new they were wondering why she hadn't returned there call's, but she couldn't find a way to explain that she was afraid that they had moved on and wonted nothing to do with her after all this time.

She had a lot of time to think over her time in WPP, about things that would miss in the months she'd be gone and she new she may never get to come out of WPP. Alex saw that cragen was still pacing and she new she needed to tell cragen these things.

So she got up and headed over to the window in the back of the squad room and stopped at it. Alex crossed her arms under her breasts as she looked out the window. Cragen stopped his pacing when Alex got up and headed over to the window in the back of the squad room bye the coffee station. He saw her stop at the window, then he saw she crossed her arms under her breasts and look out the window. So he walked closer to Alex he stopped about 5 step behind Alex and stud there. Alex felt that cragen was some were behind her. She new he was waiting for her to say something. so she said…

Alex: I no I didn't return any of your's and anyone else calls after I got out of WPP, but I just couldn't bring myself to call anyone right away.

Alex said while she looked out the window. Cragen could here the emotion in Alex's voice.

Alex: I was so afraid that everyone moved on and would wont nothing to do with me that I let that fear along with some others keep me from coming to see you guys.

Alex said in a small voice as tears slowly made their way down her face. Cragen lessoned to Alex talk he heard Alex say that in a small voice and he saw Alex reflection in the window. He saw tears slowly making there way down Alex's face. It broke his heart to see Alex crying. He it made him want to take Alex in his arms and comfort her, and to wipe her tears away. Alex new she had to keep going and tell cragen some of the things on her mind.

Before ether one could say anything Cragen's cell phone rang.

Cragen answer his cell phone while still looking at Alex. Alex wiped her face and her eyes some. Cragen saw Alex wipe her face and eyes then cross her arms back under her breasts. Alex's and cragen looked eyes as Alex looked at him from the window's reflection. Alex saw cragen hang up his cell phone then put it back in his pants pocket. Then she looked back out throw the window at the city. Cragen saw Alex look back out at the window at the city.

Cragen: that was Lt. Backer saying that he will be here soon he had to find a babysitter for his kids and he said he's on his was here.

Alex nodded her head in understanding. Cragen looked at Alex again. Cragen saw Alex take a deep breath. Alex took a deep breath and then said…

Alex: when I woke up in the hospital with Agent Hammond in the room with me along with two US Marshalls. Hammond told me that Alex Cabot was officially dead and that I was going to be taken in to Witness Protection.

Alex felt tears start to go down her face again. Cragen saw tears going down Alex's face again, all he wonted to do was take her in his arms and take away all her fears and all her pain.

Alex: I told them that I would go if I could see Olivia and Elliot before the stashed me away somewhere all by myself and away from everyone and everything I now and love. I wonted someone to no I was alive.

Tears made there way down Alex's face very fast. Cragen saw tears going faster down Alex's face he new this was hard on her, but he new she need to let this all out she had been holding this in for a while and she had to let it out some time.

Alex: there were so many times I wished I had real died. There were times that I couldn't even remember the name I was going by this time. There were times I thought about just ending it and all the pain and everything would go away, but then I remember that I still had people back here who I had to get back to.

When I got out of WPP I was afraid that everything had changed so much that I would be lost and stuck in the way things use to be and everyone else would be in the hear and now. I missed everyone here so much while I was away I thought about you'll all the time.

Cragen watched Alex throw the window.

Alex: but there was one person I thought about the most while I was away and when I came back.

Alex said as she looked at Cragen's reflection in the window. Cragen saw Alex looked at him thro the window reflection, and then he new that Alex was talking about him. Alex saw Cragen's eyes widen and she new he new that she was talking about him.

Alex still had tears going down her face and on her face.

Cragen: your talking about me aren't you Alex?

Alex felt herself start blushing. Cragen saw Alex was blushing and he thought she was cute when she was blushing, but he would never say that to her face.

Alex: yes don it is you.

Cragen didn't no what to say about that but he new what he wonted to do. Alex saw that he didn't no what to say about that.

Cragen took the last 5 step's to Alex. Alex saw cragen coming up to her from behind. Cragen come up to Alex and took her elbow and turned her around to face him. Alex felt cragen take her elbow and turn her to face him. Alex and cragen were now face to face, cragen still had a hold of Alex's elbow. Alex had stopped crying by now, but there were still tears and tear tracks on her face, where she had been crying. They looked in to each others eyes. Cragen moved his hand that didn't have Alex's elbow, up to Alex's face he wiped away Alex's tears from her cheeks then cupped her left cheek in his right hand. Alex's and cragen still were looking into each others eyes. Alex felt cragen wipe her tears from her face. Alex also felt his right hand cup her left cheek. They were still looking into each others eyes as cragen ran his thumb over Alex's lips. Alex was looking in to Cragen's eyes as she felt him run his thumb over her lips. Alex opened her mouth and took Cragen's thumb in to her mouth and sucked on it and nibbled on it to, as they still had there eyes looked. Cragen liked the sight of Alex's sucking and nibbling on his finger. Cragen leaned in and took Alex's lips with his own and they kissed. The kiss was sweet and Hun hared at first then Alex depend the kiss. They were pulled out of there kiss bye someone clearing there throat. They pulled a part and stepped away from each other and turn and they saw Lt. Beaker standing their looking at them. Alex's was embarrassed at being cot kissing by someone. Alex new she was blushing and she hated it.

Lt. Beaker: I'm here to relieve you captain cragen.

Cragen nodded and then looked to Alex and then he took her hand and then looked back to beaker.

Cragen: good luck Lt I'll see you later

Cragen said to beaker

Beaker: goodnight Captain, you to Miss Cabot.

Alex nodded and so did cragen.

Alex and Cragen: goodnight Lt. Beaker.

They said as they headed out the squad room and to Cragen's apartment.

( Melinda's and Fin's apartment 6:30 pm )

Fin and Melinda put the dishes away as Melinda's daughter got ready for bed. They had just put up the last dish when Kim came in to the kitchen.

Kim: I'm ready for you guys to tuck me in mom.

Melinda and fin followed Kim to her room and tucked her in. fin and Melinda read Kim a story. By the time they had finished they saw that Kim was fast asleep. They kissed her head then they left the room. Then they went to the living room and the put in a movie and then they went to bed.

( Cragen's apartment 6:35 pm )

Alex and cragen intend Cragen's apartment. Cragen shut the door and locked it then he turned to Alex and he grabbed her and pinned her to his front door and started kissing her. Alex was pinned to the door by cragen before she new it and they were kissing she moaned in to his mouth as they kissed. Cragen heard Alex moan into their kiss. Cragen moved from Alex's lips to her neck were he kissed and sucked on her neck and her pulse point. Alex moaned louder when she felt cragen kissing and sucking on her neck and pulse point. Cragen felt himself grow hard as he heard Alex moan louder as he sucked on her neck. Alex felt Cragen's arousal and it turned her on even more, she felt herself grow wet. Cragen picked Alex up by her ass and Alex ripped her long legs around Cragen's waist. They kissed as cragen made his way to his bedroom with Alex in his arms. Cragen closed his bedroom door behind him and then he put Alex on her own to feet. Alex felt her feet hit the ground then she ripped her arms around Cragen's neck and pulled him in to a passionate kiss. As they kissed cragen took off Alex scarf and dropped it on his bedroom floor. Cragen also to the clip out of Alex's hair and dropped it on the floor to and Alex's long blonde hair was down and free of the clip. Cragen ran his hands throw Alex's hair as they kissed. Alex felt cragen take off her scarf and take her clip out off her hair and then she felt him running his hands throw here hair. They broke there kiss and Alex unbuttoned Cragen's dress shirt and then push it off his shoulders and it feel to the floor with Alex's stuff. Alex then pulled Cragen's undershirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. They kissed again then cragen took off his pants while they were kissing, leaving him in only his boxers. Then cragen broke there kiss and he took off Alex t-shirt and let it fall to he floor. Then he took off her pants and dropped them on the floor to. Then he stepped back and they took each other in in only their underwear and Alex's bra. Alex saw that cragen was big throw his boxers and that made her wont to just drop to her knee's and give him a blow job right here and now but she didn't. Cragen looked at Alex in her bra and underwear he saw that she had a rose tattoo on her lower left abdomen with the rose had a petal falling off and it had Tess written in the petal. There were also Alex's name and an abbie and an Casey name in the rose. He was surprised that she had a tattoo he thought she want the type put he was wrong. Alex new he was taking in her rose tattoo and she was ok with that but she was ready to get into bed with him now. Cragen and Alex got on to Cragen's bed and cragen removed Alex's bra then he removed her underwear and throw them on to the floor. Cragen took in Alex's prefect pale breasts and rosy prickly nipples. He loved her pale skin cragen kissed Alex's breasts and then he took her left nipple in it his mouth and sucked on the bud. Alex moaned as he did that. Alex arched her back up and that pushed her chest up and in to Cragen's face. Alex was so ready for cragen to be inside her and stretch her and fill her to the bream with his penis. Cragen felt Alex arch up off the bed and push her chest in to his face and he new she liked it so he switched to Alex's right breast and sucked on it and he bite it then sucked it again over and over again. He heard Alex quick and heavy breathing and her load moaning. Alex felt cragen switch breast then start sucking on that on and then biting it to and that made her arch her lower body into Cragen's lower half and the both let out a load breathily moan together at there lower body being pressed together. They both liked how it felt to have their lower body's pressed together.

Cragen stopped biting and sucking Alex's breasts, he looked in to Alex's eyes. Alex looked eyes with cragen as she removed his boxers and dropped them on the bedroom floor with ever thing else. Alex put her glasses on the bedside table, then looked back to cragen. They stared in to each others eyes and they kissed each other to, then they looked at each other and Alex said…

Alex: make love to me don.

Cragen looked deep in to Alex's eyes and he saw raw want, need and love. It made his heart swell that she loved him and he loved her to. Cragen took his left hand and grabbed her right leg and put in over his waist. Alex felt cragen take her right leg and put in over his waist. When he did this it put her center up to his penis. Alex felt the tip of Cragen's penis at her entrance and she moaned. Alex looked into Cragen's eyes and saw the same want, need and love that he saw in hers. They kept their eyes looked as cragen slowly interred her. Alex felt the tip of his penis inside her and it felt wonderful. Cragen stopped half way in to Alex to let her adjust to his size. Alex felt cragen stop half way to let her adjust to his size, she felt herself stretch her to accommodate his size. She loved how he was so big that he stretched her to her laments. Cragen felt Alex stretch to accommodate to his size and he was only half way in her, he liked the feeling, but he didn't won't to hurt her. Cragen looked Alex in the eyes and he saw Alex nodded telling him to keep going. Alex nodded for cragen to keep going. So cragen kept going until he was all the way inside Alex. Alex felt cragen stretch her to her laments and she moaned. Cragen felt how tight Alex was and he loved it. He new he was stretching Alex to her laments and he loved it, he heard her moan when he got all the way in her feeling her up to the bream. They kissed then they looked at each other as cragen started to move inside her. They both moaned as he began to moved inside her. Cragen moved at a slow pace and kept that pace. They kept their eyes looked as cragen moved in and out of Alex in a slow pace they set together. Alex loved that cragen stretched her to her laments and that he fill her to the bream. Alex loved the slow pace they had going, it felt so good and right to have cragen inside her. Cragen new this felt so right and good to be inside Alex and making love to her. Alex loved that cragen was making love to her she had wanted this for so long. Alex wanted cragen to go deeper, so she throw her left leg over Cragen's waist, so that both her legs are crossed around the back of Cragen's waist pushed him deeper in to her and she moaned and whimpered. Cragen looked in to Alex's normal piercing blue eyes that are in the throws of passion were a deep sea blue. Cragen felt Alex throw her left leg over his waist and cross her legs behind his back, which pushed him deeper in to Alex. He new she loved that the new passion because it make's him go deeper in to her he loved hearing her moan and whimper and he loved being able to go deeper in to her while still going at a slow pace, he moaned. They kissed for a few min's then they looked back into each other's eyes as they made love to each other. They were breathing heavy together as they kept making love. Alex had never let anyone make love to her ever, but she loved cragen with everything in her and she trusted him. Alex had also never had a man keep eye contact with her during sex. So this was a first for her again. Alex was close to going over the edge and so was cragen. They both new that they were close to hitting there climax. Cragen moves his left hand down in between there body's and to Alex's center and he starts rubbing it as he keep moving in and out of her. Alex feels cragen rubbing her center as he keeps going in and out of her. Alex and cragen both are moaning as they keep going at there slow pace, they are both so close. Cragen rubes Alex harder and she starts whimpering and biting her lip. Cragen watches Alex bite her lip to stop from screaming. He thought that it as sexy as hell. They kiss then stair into each others eyes as Alex reaches her climax and cragen changes their passion, to were her right leg is over is left shoulder. Then cragen pushes back into Alex and this new passion makes him go as deep as he can into Alex, this pushes Alex over the edge and she screams don name as she comes and her back arches off the bed as she comes. Cragen rides Alex throw her climax. They still look at each other. Cragen loved watching as she climax and screamed his name. Cragen gave one more deep hard thrust and he came screaming Alex's name, and he empty hi stuff deep inside Alex. They came down from there high and cragen went to get move off of Alex and to pull himself out of Alex, but Alex held him to her and said…

Alex: Thinks for that don in needed that, it was incredible don. I also wanted to tell you that love you. I've been in love with you since the fist time I meet you all those years ago.

Alex said while looking cragen in the eyes.

Cragen: I love you to Alex, I have for a long time to and that was incredible Alex, you are incredible I never new you were so flexible.

Alex smiled and said…

Alex: oh you haven't seen how flexible I am yet, but you will.

Alex let cragen get off of her and then cragen lay on his back Alex laying next to him in his bed. Alex looked up at the bedroom walls, all she wonted was for cragen to hold her. So she asked him.

Alex: don will you hold me?

Cragen heard Alex asked him that he new Alex needed it. He looked over at Alex and he saw that she was looking at his bedroom walls. Cragen said…

Cragen: come here Alex.

Cragen watched as Alex moved over to him. He opened his arms and Alex crawled in to his open arms. Alex laid her head on his chest and ripped her arms around him and he ripped his around her and Alex twined her legs with Cragen's. And they fall asleep ripped in each others arms.

A/n: next chapter coming soon. there will be Casey and everyone else next chapter. this was manly Alex/ cragen and some fin/ Warner. thinks for reading my story guys...

Angelina56


	3. Chapter 3: all in a days work

Disclaimer I do not own law and order SVU made and created by Dick Wolf

warring may use bad words and have sexual content or sex scenes in it.

all charters belong to dick wolf

if you don't like it then don't read it.

Saving Them

Chapter 3: all in a days work

( safe house in DC 5:45 am )

Casey was making up her bed while she was drinking her coffee. she had made earlier in the morning at 5:30 am. Casey had been up since 12:30 am when she awoke from her nightmare like she dose every night. Casey new today was going to be a long day. She had spent all morning thinking about what she was doing. Casey new this was for everyone back in New York safety and her own that she do this. Casey new that her mom and sister and abbie and judge Petrovsky and Mary Clark were going to be kept in the loop and they were also going to help with whatever they can when ever they can. Casey new everyone back home were most lively very mad, pissed and feeling very betrayed right now and also very hurt, but she new they would be even more mad that she left with out a goodbye or even telling them she was leaving new york. Casey just hoped that they would be able to forgive her someday. Casey hated that she was hurting people she cared about but it was for there safety that she do this. It hurt Casey a lot to have to leave john behind in new york and it hurt to now that she had hurting him. Casey was in love with john munch and she loved him with everything in her heart. Casey was brought out off her thoughts by a knocking on her rooms boor. She opened it and saw Agent Hammond there dressed in his suit and ready for today. Hammond saw that Casey was dressed and ready to go and she was also drinking a cup of coffee. He new she was the one who made the coffee down in he kitchen.

Hammond: we needed to get going Casey we have a long day ahead of us today.

Casey nodded her head ok and she grabbed her jacket and closed her rooms door and followed Hammond.

( NCIS headquarters navy yard DC 5:45 AM )

Tony, Ziva, McGee were all at there desk they had been here all night working on finding this killer who had murder 18 people. They were working with Hetty's LA team and Agent Fornellto get this man before he kills any more people. Hetty and her team Callen, Hanna, Blye, Deeks were up in MTA doing something with Vance. Gibbs and Fornell were getting coffee together somewhere near the navy yard.

( FBI office DC 6:00 AM )

Casey and Hammond arrived at the FBI office and headed up to the 3 floor where they were meeting the FBI agents and US Attorney Gabby Belle to get this mission started.

( FBI 3 floor conference room )

Casey and Hammond arrive at the conference room and go in.

Casey and Hammond take a set at the table and wait for the FBI Agents and the US Attorney to get here to the room.

( Cragen's apartment 4:00 am )

Alex was asleep in Cragen's bed alone cragen was in the living room. Alex was having a good dream….

_**Alex was against Cragen's office desk with cragen standing behind her. They were both naked. Cragen was sucking and biting Alex's neck while he fucked her from behind. They both were moaning as cragen kept fucking her from behind. Alex had her hands wrapped around Cragen's neck as he was fucking her from behind. Alex said…**_

_**Alex: harder and deeper **_

_**Alex said as she pulled on Cragen's hair.**_

_**Cragen thrust harder and deeper in to Alex. Alex felt cragen start thrusting harder and deeper in to her from behind and she moaned and whimpered. Cragen pulled out of Alex and took Alex's right leg and put it up on his desk. **_

_**Cragen: do you want me to fuck you senseless and then come deep inside you and fill you up with my seed? **_

_**Cragen asked as he slammed back in to Alex from behind and kept doing that over and over again. Alex whimpered as he did what he was doing she loved it and with her leg up on Cragen's desk it made cragen go deeper in to her until he was as deep as he could go.**_

_**Alex: oh yes please.**_

_**Alex said in a breathless voice.**_

Cragen came back in to his bedroom and saw that Alex had a big smile on her face while she slept. He was taken in the sight of Alex in his bed with only a sheet ripped around her small naked waist. Her hair was in her face some and it was also on her back as well her hair went to the middle of her back, he loved it. he also loved her pale skin and her blue eyes that he could get lost in for hours and hours at a time. Cragen stepped closer to Alex as he heard her moaning in her sleep. He new she must be having a good dream. He stopped next to his bed and was about to wake Alex up when he heard her say something in her sleep that stopped as he was going to shake her shoulder.

Alex: oh yes please

Cragen heard Alex say in a breathless voice oh yes please and he new she was having a sex dream. He stud there frozen to his spot. He felt himself grow hard at the thought of Alex possibly having a sex dream about him. He decided to not wake her yet..

_**Oh yes please Alex said in a breathless voice **_

_**Cragen heard Alex say that in a breathless voice. So he kept fucking her from behind. He had his left hand on her waist and his other hand on Alex's breast, messaging it and caressing it and running his thumb over her pricked nipple. Alex felt cragen messaging and caressing her breast and she kept moaning as he did that. She loved the feeling of cragen fucking her from behind she was in heaven. She gasped as he moved his thumb over her hard and sensitive nipple.**_

Cragen was still standing next to his bed, he watched as Alex rolled so her back was on his bed. He saw the sheet slip down her waist some. Cragen took in Alex her hair was behind her back he saw that Alex still had a smile on her face. Then he looked at her chest and saw that her gorges, perfect, pale breasts had hard nipples. He just wanted to take a nipple in his mouth and suck and bite it. He also saw her rose tattoo he loved it. Cragen watched as Alex's left hand move up to her left breast and start messaging and caressing it. Cragen felt himself grow even harder then he already was, as he watched Alex pleasure herself in her sleep. Then he saw Alex move her thumb over her pricked nipple, and heard her gasp as she moved her thumb over her nipple over and over again.

_**Alex gasped as he moved his thumb over her hard, and sensitive nipple. They both moaned as they kept on fucking each other. They were both close to there climax. **_

_**Cragen: tell me what you want me to do to you Alex?**_

_**Cragen said in to Alex's ear as he fucked hr from behind.**_

_**Alex: I want you to fuck me until I come screaming your name and I want you to fuck me senseless and then come deep inside me and fill me up with your seed.**_

Cragen watched as Alex kept on pleasuring herself. Cragen took his right hand down to his penis and started pumping himself as he watched Alex's pleasure herself. Then he heard Alex in her sleep say…

Alex: I want you to fuck me until I come screaming your name and I want you to fuck me senseless and then come deep inside me and fill me up with your seed_**.**_

Cragen pumped harder when he heard Alex say that. He never new Alex had a potty mouth. Cragen closed his eyes as he imagined that Alex was the one pleasuring him. Cragen moaned and grunted as he pumped himself.

_**Cragen: tell me what you want me to do to you Alex?**_

_**Cragen said in to Alex's ear as he fucked hr from behind.**_

_**Alex: I want you to fuck me until I come screaming your name and I want you to fuck me senseless and then come deep inside me and fill me up with your seed. Cragen started fucking Alex faster and harder and deeper. **_

Alex was woke up by a loud moaning and grunting. Alex opened her eyes and saw she was I bed alone and she was on her back and she was messaging and caressing her own naked breast. Then she looked up and saw cragen pumping himself with his eyes closed. Alex new what pulled her out of her good dream was cragen moaning and grunting as he pleasured himself.

Alex watched cragen pleasure himself for a few min's. Alex looked down at Cragen's penis and saw how big and swollen it was. Alex new she was ready to have cragen fill her up again, and have his way with her. Cragen opened his eyes and saw Alex looking at him pleasuring himself. He saw her lick her lips as she watched him. Cragen stopped touching himself and got on his bed and got on top of Alex. Alex looked up and in to Cragen's eyes. Cragen moved his right hand down in-between their bodies, his hand found Alex's center and he ran his index finger throw her folds and felt how ready she was. Alex felt cragen move his hand between there body's and then she felt him move his index finger throw her folds. Alex moaned as he did that over and over again. Alex and cragen kept looking at each other. Cragen heard Alex moan as he moved his index finger throw her folds over and over again.

Cragen: your so wet and ready aren't you Alex?

Cragen asked as he pushed his index finger deep in to Alex. Alex heard what cragen said and she gasped as cragen pushed one of his fingers deep in to her. Cragen heard Alex gasp as he pushed his finger inside her. Cragen moved his finger in and out of Alex. He heard Alex moaning as he moved his index finger in and out of her. Alex kept moaning as cragen moved his finger in and out of her. Cragen looked deep in to Alex's eyes and asked…

Cragen: tell me Alex what do you want me to do to you?

Cragen asked as he twisted and trolled his finger inside Alex. Alex felt cragen hit that special spot and she came screaming Cragen's name. cragen felt Alex's mussels inside clench around his finger and Alex came calling his name. He counted to move his finger in and out of Alex as she came down from her climax.

Alex felt cragen counted move his finger in to move his finger in and out of Alex as she came down from her climax. Alex felt cragen remove his finger from inside her. Cragen removed his finger from inside Alex. Alex and cragen kept there eyes looked. Cragen brought his hand up from in- between them and sawed Alex his finger with her come on it. Alex saw cragen index finger was covered with he come on it then she looked back to cragen waiting for him to do something with it. A few min's pass and Alex's is ready again for cragen to be inside her now. So she takes his index finger and brings it to her mouth and puts it against her lips and holds it there. They still have there eyes looked. Cragen watches as Alex grabs and takes his finger up to her lips and holds it there. Alex keeps her eyes looked with cragen as she pushed his index finger into her mouth and sucked it dry and nibbled on it. She moaned as she tasted herself on Cragen's finger. Cragen watched as Alex pushed his finger into her mouth and sucked and nibbled on his finger and he heard her moan as she sucked on his finger. Cragen took his finger out of Alex's mouth and run his finger that was in Alex's mouth and ran it from Alex's lips down her throat. Alex felt cragen run his index finger from her mouth down her throat. Then cragen asked Alex's again….

Cragen: tell me Alex what do you want me to do to you. Do you want me to fuck you senseless and then come deep inside you and fill you up with my seed.

Cragen asked in a husky voice. Alex moaned as she heard cragen ask her that in a husky voice so she answer. they kept eye contact.

Alex: oh yes please don I want you to fuck me until I come screaming your name and I want you to fuck me senseless and then come deep inside me and fill me up with your seed_**.**_

Cragen looked at Alex and got them ready and in position so all he had to do was thrust in to Alex and he be inside her. They kept there eyes looked as cragen pushed in to her…..

30 min's later Alex and cragen were laying on Cragen's bed. Cragen was on his back with Alex's head on his shoulder and her right hand on Cragen's chest and her legs tangled with Cragen's legs. They were both coming down from there climax's. cragen had his one of his hands rubbing Alex's shoulder as they laid in bed.

Cragen: you now I love you Alex right?

Alex moved her head from Cragen's shoulder and kissed his neck then moved her head back and said…

Alex: yes I now and I love you to Don.

( FBI 3 floor conference room )

Casey and Hammond looked up from there sets at the table and see 3 people coming up to the room. There was two man and a women. They entered the room and took a set in front of Casey and Hammond at the table. Casey looked at the two men in front of her and she would say that they were the FBI Agents and the women was the US attorney. They spent the next few hours going over there plan to get there first target Billy Light who raped and murder 3 women and 3 men. Cragen, munch and Liz put this guy away 15 years ago. He got out 3 months ago and he's been planning revenge for over 10 years. Casey and Hammond gut up and left they hand a full day ahead of them.

A/n: up next chapter 4. i no i said there would be more everyone in this chapter. I'm sorry i forgot, but i promise there will be more of everyone in the next chapter. keep on reading, i would like to thank all the people reading my story i love you guys. i'll update as soon as i can.

Angelina56


	4. Chapter 4: one down 14 to go

Disclaimer I do not own law and order SVU made and created by Dick Wolf

warring may use bad words and have sexual content or sex scenes in it.

all charters belong to dick wolf

if you don't like it then don't read it.

Saving Them

Chapter 4: one down 14 to go

( DA's office Alex's office 6th floor )

Alex was setting in her office on the 6th floor of the DA's office. She new all her ADA's in her bureau were working on there cases. It had been a week since Casey had left and everyone at the 1-6 was pissed, angry, and mad as hell at Casey. Alex new that the special victims unit got a new ADA. The ADA's name is Kim Greylek, she came from DC, were she worked on abuse cases. Everyone at SVU was warming up to her. Alex and the SVU team have gotten coat up on things they missed over the years in each other's lives. Alex and cragen are now going out together.

( Safe house DC 6:30 pm )

Casey was setting in the safe house living room on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was thinking about how the man that she, the FBI, and the US attorneys office was after had killed 18 navy officers. She helped the NCIS people get him. They were after Bill Carter who Liz and Cragen tried to put away, but he got to go free because the jury found him not guilty, because they didn't feel they had evidence to prove he raped and killed Melissa Peter and five other people. Bill carter lost his wife and kids and now he wants revenge on the special victims unit and the DA's office. Casey, Hammond and the FBI and the NCIS team finely got him, but not before he killed the last victim he took. They arrested him and took him back to NCIS to question him then book him. So Casey and the FBI and US attorneys office were done with there part and know it was NCIS problem not there's anymore. Casey wished there was a way they could have saved the last victim. The last victim was only 19 years old and just getting started with her life it was sad that her life was cut short. They had coat Bill sooner then they thought they would, but Casey guessed it was just luck that they found him that fast. Casey thought one down 14 more to go. Casey hated that she had to color her hair. It was blonde now, she never wanted to be a blonde. She wondered what her mom Liz and sister Alex would say if they new and saw her as a blonde. She new they would laugh, because she couldn't pull of being a blonde with her red head temper. Casey wondered how everyone back in New York was doing. She new that Olivia, Elliot, fin, munch, huang, Melinda, McCoy, cragen, were pissed and angry with her. Casey wouldn't be surprised if they never forgive her, but it was for there safety and others along with hers to. She new this was going to be hard but she had to do this for everyone back home and for herself to. Casey wished she could be back home in New York in her apartment on her couch with john there to hold her. She new that couldn't happen after she did this. Casey knows that James Foster was one of the criminals that they were after. She new they would get James Foster eventually. Casey new dinner would be done soon.

( SVU squad room 4:30 pm )

The SVU team, Alex, McCoy, Greylek, Liz, Mary, huang and Warner had all just found out that Bill Carter. Whom Liz took to trial 15 years ago, but he walked. They new he would be charged and put away sooner or later.

Olivia: So he killed 19 Navy officers in DC right?

Alex nodded her head yes.

Olivia: what took them so long to get him?

Olivia, Elliot, fin, munch, cragen, huang, McCoy, Mary, Liz, Warner, Greylek, all looked to Alex.

Alex: I don't know why it took them so long to get him, but I do now that he will never get to hurt anyone again. He also confessed to raping and killing five other people and Melissa Peter and to killing the 19 navy officers. He also told the NCIS team that the last victim death was on them and the FBI.

Everyone nodded there heads in understanding.

Elliot: how do you now all this Alex?

Everyone looked at Alex for an answer.

Alex: the Director of NCIS called and told me.

Everyone nodded and believed Alex. Alex saw them nodded and she new they believed her. She couldn't believe she lied to them, but she had to for there safety. Alex saw her mom and Mary looking at her and she new that they new that it was Hammond who told her all this and not the director of NCIS. McCoy, Liz, Mary and Alex all left to go get some dinner. While Olivia, Elliot, fin, munch, cragen, huang, Melinda, and their ADA Kim Greylek all got to work on one of there cases.

( Cragen's office 4:45 pm )

Cragen walked back in to his office and set down behind his desk. Cragen new that his girlfriend Alex was hiding something from them and so was Judge Donnelly and Mary Clark, but he didn't no what it was. Cragen thought about Casey replacement.

He new she had big shoes to fill just like Casey had. He new that everyone liked the new ADA some. He new that she wouldn't last here in the special victims unit. Cragen hoped that McCoy had someone else lined up to tack Greylek's spot. Cragen wondered were Casey was and what she was doing. He remembered when they went to Casey office 3 days ago and found out that Casey had left New York. He new that even thaw they were pissed, upset with her. They didn't want her to leave New York much less with out saying goodbye to them. He new it hurt the squad and everyone at the DA's office and himself that she did that. Cragen also new that McCoy had sent people out to look for Casey, but no one could find her. He guessed that she didn't won't to be found yet.

( Safe house DC dinning room 6:45 )

Casey and Hammond were sitting at the dinning room table. Hammond set across from Casey. They were eating hand burgers. Casey wasn't really hungry she ate some of her food and the rest she pushed around on her plate. Hammond was watching Casey pushing her food around on her plate to make it look like she ate most of it. He new she ate some of it, but he wished she eat a little more she was going to need her strength during this mission. His main worry during this mission was that she would become withdrawn and maybe depressed. He watched as Casey put her napkin on the table and pushed her chair back and stud up and pushed her chair in.

Hammond: were are you going Casey?

Casey looked to Hammond then said…

Casey: to my room for the night.

Hammond nodded watched Casey leave the dinning room. Hammond sighed Casey was already withdrawing into herself and they just got started on this mission.

( Melinda and fin's apartment 5 pm )

Melinda was playing with her daughter in the living room. Fin was still at the squad room. Melinda new her boyfriend would be home before two long. Melinda watched as her daughter Kim plays with her kitten. She new her daughter loved fin and that made her happy. They had been dating for two years and they were happy.

( Cragen's office 5:05 pm )

Cragen was setting at his desk doing his paper work. His team had just finished putting away a rapist. Who did some of the most unthinkable things to the people he raped and killed while they were alive. It had taken them 3 days to get him, but with in that time he raped and killed 13 people. He and his detectives haven't slept in over 48 hours. Sure, they all got to take a break to get a few hours sleep up in the crib, but that was it. They haven't been home in 4 days. Cragen looked at the clock on his wall and saw that it was 5:10 pm. He decided that it was time for them all to go home and eat, sleep, and rest. They could finish there paper work tomorrow. So he closed his file and stud up and left his office and headed in to the squad room.

( Squad room 5: 11 pm )

Olivia, Elliot, fin, munch, were all at there desk working on there paper work. When they heard there, captains door open and they a looked up and saw him making his way over to them. They saw he had his coat in his hands. Cragen reached his detectives and stopped near them and said…

Cragen: guys go home and get some rest, you can finish your paper work tomorrow guys.

Everyone nodded to tired to argue with him. They all said there goodbyes and Olivia, Elliot, ad cragen left right away. Fin and munch stayed longer.

10 min's later

Fin stud up from his desk and got his stuff. He pushed his desk chair in and then looked across his desk at his partner munch and saw he was still working. So he said…

Fin: well im off john I see you tomorrow. don't stay to late you heard the captain go home and get some rest. Bye

Munch looked to fin and said…

Munch: ok bye partner see you tomorrow.

Munch waved as fin left the squad room. Munch got back to work on his paper work. 5 min's later he stopped and let his mind wonder to Casey. He missed her, he wondered were she was and what she was doing. He wished he had told her that, he loved her before all this happed. Munch new that Casey was the love of his life. He hoped she was happy and ok were ever she is. What hurt him the most was that she didn't come and say goodbye before she left. Munch was happy to get to see Alex again. He was happy that Alex and cragen finally got there acts together and finally admitted that they have been in love since they first meat back in 2000. Now all that needed to happen was for Olivia and Elliot to get together and admit that they love each other. Munch hoped that he would see Casey soon. Munch got his stuff and left the squad room and headed over to Casey's apartment.

( Safe house DC Casey's room 7:15 pm )

Casey had just gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed in her PJ's and laid down on her bed. She fell asleep. She started to dream….

_**Casey was in her office. Today was the Christmas party and she was hiding out in her office. She was dressed in a red strapless short cocktail dress and she had her long hair pulled up in to a pony tell and it was curled. She heard a knock on her office door and she opened it and saw john munch standing there in his nice suite. She stepped aside and let him come in then she closed and locked her office door. She turned and before she could say or do anything john had her pinned to her office door and kissing her. Casey broke the kiss and she and munch looked each other in the eyes. Then they started kissing again. Munch picked Casey up by her ass and pushed her back harder into the door and their bodies were pushed together. Casey wrapped her long legs around johns' waist pushing them together even more. They both moaned into each other's mouths. Casey wrapped her arms around munch's neck. John moved from Casey's mouth to her neck were he kissed, sucked, and nibbled on her neck. Casey moaned at john kissing, sucking and nibbling on her neck. Then he let her feet hit the ground and they let go of each other and Casey removed john's suite jacket and dress shirt. Then she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them and pushed them down he stepped out of them and his shoes. Then Casey stepped back. John stepped up to Casey and reached behind Casey and unzipped her dress. Casey's dress fell to the ground and she stepped out of it. John saw Casey had on just her thong and no strapless bra. Then they moved back to each other and started kissing again. Then they moved to the couch in Casey's office. John pushed Casey back on to the couch. Casey's back hit the couch and john got on top of her. John started kissing, sucking and biting Casey breasts. Casey moaned and arched up into john. John felt Casey arch up into him and she was moaning. John kissed Casey again. They looked into each others eyes as john moved a hand between there bodies and he pushed aside Casey's thong and ran a finger throw her folds and he felt how wet and ready she was for him. Casey moaned as she felt john move her thong to the side, then she moaned loud when she felt john run a finger throw her folds. **_

_**John: your so wet Casey. Did I do this to you?**_

_**John said in a husky voice as he looked Casey in the eyes. Casey moaned when john said that. They kept there eyes locked.**_

_**Casey: yes, every time you come near me.**_

_**Casey said in a breathless voice. John removed Casey's thong and then Casey removed john's boxers. Now they were both naked john wrapped Casey's right leg around his waist. They kept there eyes locked as john thrust into Casey. They both moaned when john entered her all the way. He stopped once he was all the way in her. John felt how tight Casey was and it made him even harder. Casey felt john stretch her to accompany his size. She felt him grow even bigger and harder inside her. They both moaned again. They looked into each other's eyes as he started to thrust in and out of her. They had a slow pace going. They kissed some more and kept there pace going slow for now.**_

_**They were both moaning at how good and right it felt to finally be together this way. John loved looking into Casey's green eyes, he could get lost in them. Casey grabbed on to johns shoulders as they meat thrust for thrust. **_

_**Casey: harder, faster, deeper.**_

_**Casey said in a husky voice. While looking into johns eyes. John took Casey's left leg and put it on the floor. He also took Casey's hands and held them above her head on the arm rest above and behind Casey's head. They locked eyes as he thrust back into Casey faster, harder, and deeper. John moaned and Casey started whimpering. This new position made john go as deep as he could into Casey. He was thrusting in and out of Casey hard and fast. This made Casey whimper at how god this felt. She loved that john had her hands above her head it exited her to have her hands unable to move. John moved Casey's right leg from around his waist to the top of the back of the couch. Then john thrust faster, harder and kept going into Casey deep as he could go. Casey and john were close to going over the edge. They were breathing heavy. They still had there eyes locked as they had sex. John used his free hand to move down to Casey's center and he started rubbing her as he thrust in and out of her at a fast rate. Casey felt john start rubbing her center and she started whimpering and biting her lip, she was close. John saw Casey biting her lip and whimpering, he new she was close. He rubbed her harder and she came tightening around his penis. They kept there eyes locked as he road her throw her climax. Before she finished coming down from her climax john reached his climax and came hard and fast and deep inside Casey. They both moaned each others names. Casey sucked john dry. They came down from there climax's. John let go of Casey's arms. They kissed and john got of off Casey. They both got dressed again. They needed to rejoin the party.**_

A/n: thinks for reading guys next cheaper will be up soon. sorry that it took so long to post this chapter guys i had a little writers block but its done now. next chapter will have so of a case in it and munch and Casey may get to see each other again.

Angelina 56


	5. Chapter 5: one drunken night together

Disclaimer I do not own law and order SVU made and created by Dick Wolf

warring may use bad words and have sexual content or sex scenes in it.

all charters belong to dick wolf

if you don't like it then don't read it.

Saving Them

Chapter 5: one drunken night together

A month later

( SVU squad room )

Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Munch, cragen, Huang, Melinda, Greylek were all going over the evidence they had on the longer cases. They still needed a confession to put the rapist away. They were haven trouble getting Luke men's to confess to the crime. So they had to rethink there tactic to get him.

( Liz's office 8:00 am )

Liz set behind her desk she was talking with her oldest daughter Alex and Mary and Petrovsky. Who were all setting near Liz's desk. They all new everyone missed Casey. It was hard on them to keep this mission from the SVU and the DA's office, but they new it was for everyone's safety and also Casey's to. They had talked about Alex and cragen finally getting together and now the to were dating for a little over a month now. They had all just heard from Hammond. He called to tell them that Casey asked him to cancel this meeting they were spots to have and get to see each other. They had all talked to her on the phone a few times in the past month. They new that they had put eight of the people they were after away. They new Casey and them still had seven left to get before Casey could come home to New York. They new that it took a lot out of Casey to help get these guys. Casey had told them that she missed everyone and that she hoped to see them soon. Alex had told Casey that she and cragen were dating. Casey told Alex she was happy for them. Then Casey gave the phone to Hammond who voiced some concerns with them about Casey.

( SVU squad room 9:30 am )

They had gotten Luke men's confession 30 min's ago. Olivia/ Elliot fin, much, cragen, huang, Melinda, Greylek, were all looking at the board. They had just landed a case were there new the rapist name and what he did for a living. They new he was a cross-states rapist, but he left no evidence behind and none of his victims could ID him. They new what he said to his victims as he raped them. They new David Shrimp was there rapist.

Olivia: there are 10 rapes in the time period that he was in Atlanta.

Everyone nodded. Then Elliot talked

Elliot: there were also 6 rapes in the time rang that David was in Seattle that match his MO captain.

Everyone took that in. then fin want next…

Fin: 8 rapes in Denver Colorado with David's MO and he was there when these rapes happened.

Everyone nodded. Then munch spoke…

Munch: 16 rapes happened in DC with shrimps MO. He was also there in DC when they all happened.

Everyone took all the info in. Cragen thought about all the info they have and he new he was going to need a few more detectives for this case and he new just who to get. Cragen spoke….

Cragen: ok here what where going to do guys.

Everyone looked at cragen who looked at them.

Cragen: fin go home pack a bag you're going to Denver Colorado. I need you to talk to the victims and get what you can from them.

Fin nodded and he grabbed his jacket and left.

Cragen: munch go pack a bag your going to DC, to interview the victims there.

Munch nodded and left. Everyone who was left looked to captain cragen.

Cragen: Olivia you are going to Atlanta to talk to the victims.

Olivia nodded and left the 1-6.

Cragen: Elliot you're going to Seattle.

Elliot nodded and left. Then Huang, Warner, Greylek all looked to Cragen.

Greylek: who's going to be here to help you when David attack's another woman?

Cragen: I got that cover don't you worry about that.

And with that cragen went In to his office to call the Bronx's 3-6 to borrow Cassidy from them. Greylek went back to her office. Huang went back to his office to. Melinda headed out to a scene.

( Safe house DC 11:30 am )

Casey was in the safe house kitchen. She was making lunch for herself and Hammond. She was making some of her famous seasoned burgers. Casey new that not many people in New York new she was a very talented cook and backer or that she had backers and restraints that she owns. Her sister Alex owns some bars. There mom came from a very wealthy family and so did their bio. Fathers. So they had big trust funds and they got plenty of money from the bars, restraints, and backers. Casey finished making there lunch and she brought them to the dinning room where Hammond was. She gave him his plate and drink and she set down with her own plate and water. They started to eat.

( DA's office Greylek's office )

Greylek set at her desk looking over there case so far. She felt so sorry for the victims of this rapist. She hoped they would catch him soon. She looked around her office. She new this was Casey Novak's old office. She new Casey was the ADA before her and she new she had big shoes to fill. She also new that when Casey became ADA for the SVU she also had big shoes to fill. Greylek hated that she had Casey old office it made her uncountable. She also new that Casey had committed a Bradley violation and was disbarred for lying to a judge. She also new that the ADA before Casey was now a bureau chief in the DA's office and was dating Captain Cragen. She got back to work.

( Denver Colorado )

Fin had just gotten of the plane and he got in to his rental car and headed to his hotel. Fin arrived at the blue dell hotel and went to the front desk and got his room key. He entered his room, put his bag down, and rested for a little while.

( Seattle )

Elliot just got to his hotel room and put his stuff down and went to the bathroom. Then after he used the restroom, he got his rental car's keys and leaves his hotel. He was going to meat a SVU detective here in Seattle to help him reinterview the victims.

( Atlanta )

Olivia had just gotten to the hotel and put her bags down. She was going to meat a few detectives who were going to help her find her way around. They were going to take her to reinterview the victims.

( DC )

Munch had just gotten to his hotel and put his things down. He set down for a little while.

( Alex's office )

Alex set in her office doing paper work. When she heard some one knocked on her door. She told them to come in, she looked up and saw SVU's new ADA Kim Greylek standing near her office door. Greylek came in and moved to set in one of the chairs in front of Alex's desk. Greylek looked around Alex's office. Then she looked Alex who was looking at her. Alex looked at the younger women and saw that she was tired looking and she looked troubled.

Alex: what can I do for you Greylek?

Greylek: well we got this case were the suspect goes on dozens trips to different places. Every time he goes to a state there are rapes that happen that have his MO, but the problem is none of the victims can ID him. We now he did it but there just no evidence.

Alex nodded then she took of her glasses and trolled them around while she was thinking. Greylek watched her waiting for some advice from Alex.

( Denver Colorado )

Fin and Jane Chrystal, the detective who was helping fin while he was in Colorado. They had talked to 7 of the 8 victims. They all said the same thing they never saw his face while he raped them.

Lizie caine, Jamie lawis, Lisa mcdell, grace Andrews, Kathy Jones, Megan dot, lee gracewell, Annie bell were the 8 victims from here. They had reinterviewed all but Annie Bell. They were heading there now. They got out of there car and headed up the steps to the door of the little town house. They rang the door Bell and the door opened and they saw a short blonde women.

( DC 8:30 pm )

Munch and the SVU detective had just finished interviewing the last victim for today. They were going to pick up tomorrow and finish with the last 8 women. So they said goodnight and went there sprat ways. He went back to his hotel room for a while.

( Safe house DC 8:45 pm )

Casey had just gotten done curling her hair. She was planning on going out to a bar tonight. She went to her dresser and pulled out a thong and put it on she pulled out a pair of low skinny skintight dark blue jeans that fit her small waist and put them on. Then she went over to her closet and looked throw it until she found what she was looking for and put it on. She put on a little bite of make up, grabbed her wallet and phone, and headed to the bar with Agent Hammond.

( Munch's hotel room DC 8:50 pm )

John had just gotten out of the shower he had a towel rapped around his waist he was looking in to the mirror shaving. He was going to go to a bar with SVU detective. The SVU detective said this bar they were going to was good for picking up hot women to hook up with. He got dressed after shaving. He went and set on his bed until time to meet the SVU detective down in the lobby of the hotel. He needed to drink to take away the horrors that these women went throw. He had no idea that he would be seeing Casey tonight for the first time in a month and a week.

( Jimmy's bar 9:00 pm )

Casey and Hammond had been at the bar for 10 min's. It was on a street with several other places. Hammond was on his second whiskey and Casey was on her third bourbon. Casey was at the bar setting and Hammond was out dancing with some chick. She was happy to get to go out to some bar and have some fun.

( Logan's bar 9:20 pm)

John and Matthew were both on there 3rd beer and they were looking at the women around them. This bar was across the street from jimmy's bar. They were having fun here. 5 min's later they decided to go to the bar across the street. So they left this bar and headed across the street to jimmy's bar.

( Jimmy's bar 9:38 pm )

Casey was still setting at the bar talking. She had her back to the door of the bar. When munch and Matthew came in to the bar. Hammond was in the back of the bar with three women talking and keeping an eye on Casey at the bar. John and Matthew went there sprat ways. Matthew went to the dance floor. While john walked up to the bar, he already had three drinks in him. So he was well on his way to being drunk. He saw a blonde whose natural red roots were starting to show up at the bar and she was setting by herself drinking. He thought what the hell he'd go for it, so he started making his way up to her. He got up to the bar and stopped beside her and said….

Munch: I'll have a beer and get this lovely lady here another of what every she wants it on me.

Casey felt someone next to her. She nearly fell out of her set, when she heard the men she loved more then life itself tell the bartender to get him a beer and what ever she wonted. Casey's head snapped up and she said….

Casey: John

Munch looked up into the blonde's eyes and he relished it was really Casey his eyes widened.

Munch: Casey, what I've had too much to drink already I'm dreaming.

They both could not believe that they were in the same bar in DC. They haven't seen each other in over a month. They looked into each others eyes until the bartender came back with there drinks. They both took there drinks and took a big sip of them. Casey looked straight ahead and john looked at Casey checking her out. John saw that she was wearing skinny low tight dark blue jeans that fit her small waist. She also had on a red strapless shirt and she had her long hair curled. John never thought he'd see Casey with blonde hair ever. Casey felt john's eyes on her. John and Casey contained to drink at the bar together in silence.

( Hammond's table jimmy's bar 9:45 pm )

Hammond looked up from the three women at the table with him and saw Casey was still at the bar. He saw detective munch next to Casey. He new Casey was in good hands, so he and his 3 women left the bar together.

( Casey & john jimmy's bar )

Casey and john got up from the bar. They both were drunk and Casey almost fell on her face, but munch saved her in time. He stud her back up on her feet. They both had six drinks in them. They both took each other's hands and left the bar together.

( Misty's tattoo shop 10 pm )

Casey and munch stumbled into the tattoo place. They were both wasted. The tattoo guy looks at them and ask….

Tattoo guy: so who's getting the tattoo tonight guys?

Casey steps furrowed and set in the guys chair as he's finishing up the customer he's working on.

Casey: me I am

The tattoo guy nodded's his head ok. 10 min's later the tattoo guy finishes the person he was working on and came over to john and Casey.

Casey: go look at the magazines john you'll see what I get later.

John pouted, but left to go over to the magazine stand.

The tattoo guy closed the curtain around them then he asked Casey what she wonted.

Casey: I want john munch tattooed on my chest and I want my name with his last name, on my lower back.

The tattoo guy nodded and got his tools ready and said….

Tattoo guy: ok turn on your stomach will do the one on your lower back first.

Casey nodded and did as she was told.

An hour passed and the tattoo guy was done with both Casey tat's. He put bandages on her tattoos and told her to be careful and to put stuff on them everyday, she nodded. Then Casey paid and she and john headed back to the bar.

( Jimmy's bar 11 pm )

Casey and john came back into the bar and order some more drinks. 30 min's later three beers down the pay and stumbled out of the bar and into a cab to take them to john's hotel.

( Cragen's office 9 pm )

Cragen was in his office, behind his desk doing paperwork. The 1-6 was almost empty beside's the security grads and himself and a few other cops. Cragen's team were all busy outside of the 1-6. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notes Alex come in. Alex saw her boyfriend didn't notes her come in. so she said in a husky voice….

Alex: Don Babe

Cragen head snapped up and he saw his girlfriend in a coat and fuck me stilettos heels. Alex saw her boyfriend looking at her with wide eyes. Alex walked and closed the doors in Cragen's office. Then she walked over to the chairs in front of Cragen's desk. Then she took off her coat and put it on one of the chairs.

Cragen saw his girlfriend take off her coat and put it on a chair. He saw Alex in a red nightie and a thong. He felt himself grow hard. Alex saw cragen staring at her in her red nightie and thong. Cragen got up and came around his desk and stopped in front of Alex. They locked eyes. They saw want and lust in each other's eyes.

Cragen: what brought this on?

Cragen said, as he looked Alex's up and down. Alex smiled and said.

Alex: it's one of my many dreams I've had, to have sex in your office.

Alex said in a husky voice.. Cragen grabbed Alex and kissed her passionately. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

Cragen so Alex tell me were in my office do we have sex?

Cragen asked in a husky voice. Alex starts to take off Cragen's dress shirt and his under shirt and they kiss again. Cragen pulled Alex's nightie over her head and took her in only her thong. They kissed again. Cragen took off his pants and boxers, and he also took off Alex's thong. They took each other in naked.

Alex: well in my dream you were taking me from behind. I was against your office desk. Alex looked to cragen who came over to her and took her hand and led her over to the front of his desk and made it to where she was trapped and leaning against it. He put his hands on her flat toned pale abdomen from behind her. He also leaned his lower half into her lower half and they both moaned. Alex felt her lover's hands on her abdomen. She also felt her lover push his lower body into hers and they both moaned. Cragen put his mouth next to Alex's right ear and asked in a husky voice….

Cragen: ok Alex honey what else was I doing to you as I fucked you from behind?

Alex: you were sucking and biting my neck as you fucked me from behind.

Alex said in a husky voice. Cragen pushed Alex's long blonde hair out of his way and bent his head and started sucking and biting Alex's neck. Alex felt her lover start sucking and biting her neck. Then cragen lined himself up and thrust In to Alex fast and deep and hard. They both moaned at being joined together again. Cragen stopped once he was all the way in Alex to let her adjusted to his size again. Alex felt her lover stop to let her adjust to his big size once he was all the way in. cragen loved that his girlfriend was so tight. Then he pulled out and thrust back in again and kept doing that over and over again. Alex felt her lover pull out her and then thrust back into her from behind over and over again. They both were moaning as cragen kept fucking her from behind. Alex lifted up her hands and wrapped her hands around her lover's neck as he was fucking her from behind.

Alex: harder and deeper Don Baby.

Alex said as she pulled on Cragen's hair at the base of his skull. Cragen thrust harder and deeper into Alex. Alex felt her lover start thrusting harder and deeper into her from behind and she moaned and whimpered.

Cragen: what do I do to you next Alex honey?

Cragen asked in a husky voice next to Alex's right ear.

Alex: You pull out of me and then you take my right leg and put it up on your desk.

Alex said in a slightly breathless voice. Cragen did as his girlfriend said and grabbed her right leg and up it on his office desk. Cragen had an idea of what to say next.

Cragen: do you want me to fuck you senseless and then come deep inside you and fill you up with my seed?

Cragen asked as he slammed back into Alex from behind and kept doing that over and over again. Alex whimpered as he did what he was doing. She loved it and with her leg up on Cragen's desk, it made cragen go deeper in to her until he was as deep into her until he was as deep as he could go.

Alex: Oh, yes please.

Alex said in a breathless voice. Cragen heard Alex say that in a breathless voice. So he kept fucking her from behind. Cragen left his left hand on Alex's waist and moved his right hand up to Alex's right breast and began messaging it and caressing it and running his thumb over her pricked nipple. Alex felt her lover messaging and caressing her right breast and she kept moaning as he did that. Alex loved the feeling of her lover fucking her from behind she was in heaven. She gasped as he moved his thumb over her hard and sensitive nipple. They were both moaning as they kept fucking each other. They were both close to there climax.

Cragen: tell me Alex honey what do you want me to do to you?

Cragen asked Alex as he fucked her from behind.

Alex: I want you to fuck me until I come screaming your name and I want you to fuck me senseless and then come deep inside me and fill me up with your seed.

Cragen moaned as Alex said that. Cragen and Alex were close to coming. Cragen kept on fucking Alex from behind. Cragen new Alex was as close as he was, but he wonted her to come first. So he moved his left hand down to Alex's center. He started rubbing Alex's center. Alex felt her over move his left hand from her waist to her center and he started rubbing it. Alex moaned as her lover kept rubbing her center. Cragen heard Alex moan as he rubbed her center. So he rubbed her center harder and faster. Alex felt cragen rub her faster and harder. Cragen started sucking and biting Alex's neck as he messaged and caressed Alex's breast and rubbing her center all at the same time. Cragen started fucking Alex hard and faster.

Alex felt cragen start sucking and biting her neck as he messaged and caressed her breast and rubbing her center all at once as he started fucking her harder and faster. She started whimpering as cragen kept fucking her from behind harder and faster. Cragen heard Alex start whimpering as he thrust in and out of her. He new she was about to come. Alex hit her climax and tightened around cragen. Alex screamed Cragen's name as she came. Cragen felt Alex tighten around him as she came. He heard her scream his name as she came. He road her throw her climax, before she came down from it cragen hit his climax and came fast and hard. He shouted Alex's name as he came and filled Alex with his come and seed. They held on to each other as they came down from there climax. 10 min's later they let go of each other and cragen pulled out of Alex. They got dressed and headed to Cragen's apartment.

( Munch's hotel room 11:15 pm )

Munch and Casey entered john's hotel room. Munch closed the door behind him and put the chain on it. Munch turned around and saw Casey leaning on the wall near the door. They were both drunk, they wear staring into each other's eyes. Munch walked over to Casey and pinned her to the wall she was leaning on. They started kissing passionately. Munch moved from Casey's lips down to her neck and started kissing, biting and sucking on it. Casey's eyes closed as munch started biting, kissing and sucking on her neck. A moan escaped her lips. Munch heard a moan come from Casey as he kissed, sucked and bite her neck.

Munch loved that he could make those noise come from Casey. Munch picked Casey up by her ass and Casey wrapped her long legs around his skinny waist. Casey also put her arms around munch's neck. Casey felt munch's arousal against her center. She moaned at how good it felt to have johns arousal against her it made her wet. Munch heard Casey moan at the feeling of his arousal against her center it made him harder. They kissed again and then munch put Casey feet back on the ground and they let go of each other. Casey watched as john removed his shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers. She looked him up and down and licked her lips. Munch saw Casey looking him up and down and then lick her lips. Then he watched as Casey took off her red strapless shirt. John saw that Casey didn't have a bra on. He looked at Casey's pale beautiful breasts with her big rosy nipples that were pricked. Casey saw munch staring at her boobs. Casey started to remove her jeans but she was having trouble getting her pants undone and unzipped in her state of intoxication. He thought it was cute. Munch stepped in front of Casey and swatted her hands away and he unbuttoned and unzipped Casey's jeans. Casey watched as john unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans for her. She stepped out of her jeans. Munch held Casey at arms length and took her in in only her thong. He saw the bandages from were Casey got her tattoos, he also saw that she had a rose tattoo on her lower left abdomen with the rose had a petal falling off and it had Tess written in the petal two other names on it.

One was above Casey's right breast and the other was on Casey's lower back. Munch took off his boxers, then he removed Casey's thong. They took each other in naked for the first time. Casey saw how big john was and it made her happy. Munch looked at Casey with hungry eyes. He took her in and loved her pale skin. He thought Casey was gorges, beautiful and breathtakingly pretty. Casey stumbled over to munch's hotel room bed and got on it. She got in to the middle of the bed and then laid down on her back and then spread her legs wide open. Munch watched as Casey stumbled over to his hotel bed. Then he saw Casey get on the bed and lay on her back and then he saw her spread her legs wide open. Munch took Casey in. he saw how wet Casey was and he moaned. He felt himself grow even bigger at seeing how wet, ready, and welling Casey was. Casey new munch was watching her. So she moved her left hand down and over her left breast and she kept moving her hand down. Her hand made its way down her tight and toned stomach and stopped right above her center. Munch watched as Casey's left hand moved over her left breast and down over her toned stomach and stop above her center. He moaned at the possible thought of Casey touching herself. Casey heard john moan and that's all she needed. She moved her hand down and over her center and ran her index finger throw her folds. She moaned as she pleasured herself. Munch saw Casey move her left hand down and over her center. Then he saw her ran her index finger throw her folds that were wet and glistening with her juices.

That made munch want to come right then and there, but he wanted to come inside Casey. Casey new john was watching her so she pushed her index finger deep inside herself. She kept moving her finger in and out of herself over and over again. She was moaning the whole time she was doing it. Munch watched as Casey pushed her own finger into herself. He saw her keep moving her finger in and out of herself over and over again and she was moaning the whole time she was doing it. Munch felt like he was going to exploded watching Casey pleasure herself. He saw Casey move her finger in and out of herself faster and faster and heard her moaning louder. Munch new Casey was close to coming. Casey propped her head up with her right hand and looked at munch as she was pleasuring herself. Munch saw Casey prop her head up and look him in the eyes as she kept pleasuring herself. Casey new she was close to coming so she said….

Casey: come join me john please….

Casey said in a breathless voice. Munch heard what Casey said in a breathless voice and he new he couldn't resist her. So he walked over to the bed and stopped at the end of the hotel bed. He grabbed her by her feet and pulled her to the edge of the bed. So Casey's center was in his reach. Casey felt munch pull her by her feet to the end of the bed. She kept pleasuring herself by moving her finger in and out of herself. Munch watched Casey pleasure herself some more for a few min's. Casey new what john was about to do. She new he was going to be the first to ever do it to her. John held on to Casey's thighs as he put his mouth close to her center and blow on it. Casey moaned as he blow on her center. Munch heard Casey moan as he blow on her center. Munch moved to Casey's center and took it in to his mouth, and started sucking on it hard. Casey moaned as she felt munch take her center into his mouth and start sucking on it hard.

Munch heard Casey moan as he sucked on her center. Munch kept sucking on Casey's and he stuck his tongue deep into Casey as he sucked on her center. Munch taste Casey and he moaned, he loved the way she tasted. Casey felt john stick his tongue deep in to her as he sucked on her center. She heard him moan as he tasted her. Munch started moving his tongue in and out of Casey as he sucked on her center hard. Casey moaned as munch moved his tongue in and out of her as he sucked on her center hard. She was close to coming. Munch heard Casey moaning as he sucked and moved his tongue in and out of Casey. He new she was close. He started to suck on her center harder and move his tongue in and out of her faster over and over again. Casey closed her eyes as he kept on fucking her with his tongue and sucking on her center. She was in heaven. Casey kept moaning the whole time munch was doing what he was doing. Munch heard Casey keep moaning as he kept fucking her with his mouth. So he twisted and trolled his tongue around inside Casey.

Casey gasped as she felt john twist and trolled his tongue around inside of her. Munch heard Casey gasp as he twisted and trolled his tongue around inside of her. It made him harder then he thought possible. He heard Casey heavy breathing and he new she was close to coming. So he picked up his pace. Casey started whimpering as she felt john pick up his pace. Munch heard Casey start whimpering as he picked up his pace. Munch bite down on Casey center as he twisted and trolled his tongue inside her. Munch felt Casey's missiles tighten around his tongue as she came. He all so felt her legs tremble and she came in his mouth. He looked up at Casey and saw her arch off the bed and her eyes were closed and she was screaming his name. Casey felt munch bite her and she came hard. Munch swallowed her come that was in his mouth. Casey came down from her climax and opened her eyes. She looked down to munch and saw him watching her. Then she watched as he licked every drop of her come off of her and she moaned as that. Munch kept his eyes locked with Casey's as he kissed her center were he bite it. Casey saw and felt john kiss her center were he bite it and it made her wet again. Munch looked at Casey she was beautiful after coming down from her climax.

Munch smelt Casey's arousal and looked down and saw that she was wet again. Munch looked back up to Casey and smiled. Casey saw john smile at her and she new she was a goner. Munch got up and got on the bed. Casey moved back to the middle of the bed as john got on the bed. Munch pushed Casey down on her back as he got on top of her. Casey felt her back hit the bed and she looked at john as he got on top of her. They started kissing again. Then they stopped and looked at each other. John and Casey kept eye contact as he took her left leg and bent it to were her foot was bottom down on the bed, so her bent knee was up in the air. Then he took Casey's right leg and put it around his waist. They kept their eyes locked as john took a hold of Casey's hands and moved them above her head and held them there. Casey eyes go wide as she relied what john was doing and it excites her. John saw Casey's eyes go wide as he moved her hands above her head on the bed and held them there with his right hand.

He also saw excitement in Casey's eyes at being unable to move her arms and hands as the had sex. They kept there eyes locked as john lead his lower half down to Casey's lower half. John moved his hips a he teased Casey's center with his penis. Casey felt john lean his lower half down to her lower half as they kept there eyes locked. Then Casey felt john move his hips as he teased her center with his penis. Casey gasp as he did that. Munch heard Casey gasp as he teased her. John kept doing that until Casey said…

Casey: please john I need you inside me now!

Casey said in a breathless voice. John heard Casey say that in a breathless voice. They kept there eyes locked as john slowly entered Casey. They both moaned once he was all the way in her. John stopped once he was all the way in Casey. Casey felt john stop once he was all the way in her. Casey felt herself stretch to accompany john's big size. John felt Casey stretch to accommodate his big size. He loved how tight Casey was. They looked as each other and Casey nodded her head to john to start moving. John saw Casey nodded for him to start moving. Munch still held Casey's hands above her head as he started thrusting in and out of her. They both started moaning as they meat thrust for thrust.

John stared in to Casey's green eyes that he could get lost in for hours. Casey felt like she was in heaven as she and john were having sex. They started kissing again as john picked up his speed some, going in and out of Casey. Casey felt john pick up his speed some, as they kissed. She moaned in to his mouth. John heard Casey moan in to his mouth as he picked up his speed of going in and out of her. They broke there kiss and john moved from Casey's lips to her neck. Casey felt john move from her mouth to her neck were he started sucking and nibbling it. John started sucking and nibbling on Casey's neck as he fucked her. John heard Casey moaning and he decided to move down to Casey's chest. John moved to the valley between Casey's breasts and started kissing there. Casey felt john move from her neck to the valley between her breasts and start kissing there. Casey let out a loud moan as john kissed between her boobs.

Munch heard Casey moan as he was kissing between her breasts. He new she loved it. So he moved to Casey's right breast and started kissing it. Casey groaned as she felt john start kissing her right breast, as he was moving in and out of her. John heard Casey moan as he kissed her right breast. John took Casey's nipple in to his mouth and started sucking on it. Casey gasped as john took her right nipple into his mouth and start sucking on it. John heard Casey gasp as he sucked on her nipple. Casey and john were close to there climax's. so Casey said…..

Casey: deeper, harder and faster please.

Casey said in a breathless husky voice. John heard Casey say that. So he pulled all the way out then thrust back into Casey faster, harder and deeper over and over again, as he sucked and bite Casey's right breast. Casey breathlessly gasped as she felt john move in and out of her faster and harder and deeper over and over again as he sucked and bite her right breast. John heard Casey gasp breathlessly as he moved in and out of her faster and harder and deeper as he sucked and bite her beast over and over again. So he moved over to Casey's left breast and started kissing, sucking and biting it.

Casey felt john move over to her other breast as they kept having sex. They were both so close to coming. Casey wonted john to go as deep as he could in to her. So she moved her left leg from the bed to around johns waist with her right leg. She tightened her legs around johns back which pushed john deeper in to Casey making him go as deep as he can into her over and over again. Munch felt Casey move her left leg to his waist and wrap her legs around his back which pushed him as deep as he can go into her. They both moaned as there new position. They both new they were close to there climax's. john stopped kissing Casey's left breast. Then he started kissing Casey again. They kissed foe a few seconds, then they locked into each others eyes as they kept having sex. John moved faster and faster in and out of Casey as they kept there eyes locked. Casey new she was every close to coming. She felt john start moving faster and faster in and out of her as they kept there eyes locked. Casey hit her climax hard and came screaming johns name as she tightened around him and she arched off of the bed and up in to john. They had there eyes locked the whole time.

John watched as Casey hit her climax and came screaming his name. he saw her arch off the bed and up into him. He felt Casey tighten around him as she came and it pushed him over the edge and into his climax. He came screaming Casey's name. Casey sucked john dry. They were both looking at each other as they came down from there climax's. john felt Casey suck him dry. Casey and john kissed, then john pulled out of Casey. Casey whimpered as the loss of having john inside her. John heard Casey whimper as the loss of having him inside her. John laid down next to Casey on the hotel bed. Casey felt john lay next to her on the bed. They both missed having contact with each other. John pulled Casey to him. Casey felt john pull her to him. John put Casey's head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Casey to hold her to him. Casey felt john put her head on hid shoulder and then wrap his arms around her. Casey moved her head to johns chest over his heart. Casey could hear his heart beat and she loved it. So she kissed the spot over johns heart, then put her head back down over his heart. John felt casey kiss the spot over his heart and he had to smile at that. They both fell asleep in that position in seconds.

A/N: sorry that it took so long to post but read and enjoy. up next is chapter 6 . thinks for reading my story

Angelina56


End file.
